Hot!
| plot = One hot afternoon in the Light Music Club's room, the band Ho-Kago Tea Time can be heard playing the song Fuwa Fuwa Time. After it finishes, Yui collapses due to the extreme heat. While Tsumugi tries to help her with a wet washrag, Yui wishes that the summer was already over. The club's junior Azusa offers her some water, to which Yui happily hugs her, only to regret it instantly since it made her feel even warmer. Afterwards, Mio moans about the weather too, stating that her long hair makes her neck sweaty. Her friend Ritsu proposes to tie her hair up and helps her with it, giving Mio a hairstyle that matches Azusa's. Ritsu then tries to state that it does not look good at all but Mio stops her by choking her with her bow. Suddenly, Azusa screams out of surprise about their turtle Ton's appearance. Pieces of Ton's skin are about to fall off, to which Tsumugi explains that it sheds its skin. This gives Yui the idea of shedding her skin as well to fight against the heat. Ritsu insists that humans can't shed their skin, to which Yui demonstrates that they can by putting on a swimsuit. Being excited over her own idea, Yui tries to convince the others to do just as she did, but nobody besides Mugi is willing to. Clothed in their swimsuits, the two try out lying on the table since it looked cold, which does not turn out to be as cold as they expected. Azusa puts her face against Ton's tank and finds that it isn't cold as well, much to her disappointment. Eventually, Yui and Mugi are seen back in their uniforms again. Azusa mentions that they will surely lose weight when sweating that much, leading Mio and Mugi to put on the animal costumes to sweat even more. The two try to start playing their instruments but since their costumes have paws, the music sounds horrible. Back at the table, Ritsu starts with a word association game and asks the others what they associate with "Japanese Summer". They all take turns guessing, although Yui's guesses are all summer foods, All suggestions turn out to be false and after a while, Ritsu announces the real answer, "scary stories" which earns her a slap in the face by Mio. She nevertheless starts with the story which originated at their school. A student visited once the school at night to collect something she forgot earlier when she heard strange noises coming out of the music room. The student peeked inside and saw the music teacher Sawako Yamanaka teaching another student for an upcoming concert, so the horror story turns out to be a joke. Nevertheless, Mio got scared so badly that she falls down backwards and moments later, another bump decorates Ritsu's head. Irritated, Ritsu and Yui try to cool themselves down with fans, but it is not working either. Tsumugi proposes ignoring the heat by thinking of cold stuff which Ritsu and Yui try out instantly. The attempt fails however since both are unable to think at cold stuff when the heat is as bad as it is at the moment. Mio then remembers that she put an electric fan into the storage room while cleaning the room. The fan turns out to very old. Since Ritsu sits in the back with the drums, she gets no air at all. Irritated, she moves the fan, sits down in front of it and sets it on the highest power. After a few seconds, the fan breaks and the rotor blade spins through the whole room, bouncing against the walls. Miraculously, nobody gets hurt but the fan is completely broken and gets laid in state. With this chance to fight the heat gone, Yui and Ritsu lie down on the table when Mugi brings them ice cubes she brought to make shaved ice with, but unfortunately, she forgot the machine. Nevertheless, the group is happy about the cold cubes and Yui and Ritsu put their feet in the bucket of ice. After a while, the cubes start to melt, leading Yui and Ritsu to fight about who brings more cubes. The fight culminates in both spilling the bucket. While cleaning the floor, Yui humorously proposes to put some ice cubes into Ton's tank, to which Azusa scolds her. Reading a book about the turtles, Azusa notices that they need a bigger tank for it since it sheds its skin. Tsumugi states that her house has an additional extra aquarium, the only problem would be to carry it to the school. Mio remembers Sawako owning a car, so Yui and Ritsu decide to ask her about it. At the faculty office, Yui and Ritsu are shocked to see that Sawako was resisting the heat with the room's air conditioner the whole time, leading them to angrily drag her to the hot clubroom. After seeing the club's problem, Sawako shows no real enthusiasm until Mugi offers her a juice float, which suddenly infuses Sawako with her the energy she needs. Moments later, the group waits for Sawako to arrive in front of the school. After Sawako came along, the group fights about who can come to Mugi's house too until she mentions that the tank is rather big so it needs to be put on the backseats, meaning that only Mugi can ride in Sawako's car. When the two start their ride, Mugi is fascinated about the great view the front seat offers until she hits a switch that adjusts the leaning of the seat, leading her to fall forward. Back at school, the group admires the great new tank. Sawako, still on cloud nine due to the visit at Mugi's house and asks Mugi to allow her to come again. Afterwards, the new tank gets filled with water and Azusa puts Ton inside it. Yui notices that a part of the tank is in the sun, leading them to cover a section of the window so the tank gets spared. After the work is finished, Sawako is about to head back to the faculty office when Ritsu, with the help of a chocolate frappe from Mugi, asks her for another favour, an air conditioner for the clubroom. Sawako is unsure how to get one, so Ritsu proposes buying one by doing part-time jobs, only to be reminded that exams are coming up by Azusa. Sawako proposes to rather ask the student council, so Yui and Ritsu are on their way again. At the council, they try to assure Nodoka Manabe with many "cheesy" acts before Mio tells her the real issue. Nodoka reminds them that the club presidents had to fill out a request for the air conditioners, something Ritsu realized that she had forgotten, earning her another hit from Mio. Back in the clubroom, the three tell Mugi and Azusa that Ritsu has to announce another request at the club presidents meeting the next day. Worried that the request can be denied as well, the group practices for the meeting. At first, Ritsu seems very unsteady and instantly gives up when Azusa and Mugi corner her with arguments supported by the club's laziness. Eventually, Yui helps out by saying that the club will practice more with an air conditioner manages to give Ritsu confidence, so Ritsu states that it will be alright tomorrow. Ritsu's confidence actually turns out to be justified since no other club president has an objection to Ritsu's request, much to her surprise. One president reminds Nodoka that they don't have any money left, but Nodoka responds that they can wait until the next year to replace the copy machine and use the money for the air conditioning. Shortly afterwards, the club is granted with a brand-new air conditioner, giving Ho-Kago Tea Time the motivation to finally practice. Just as they are about to begin, Yui collapses once again, remembering that she can't handle air conditioners very well, complicating their practice once more. }} Trivia *Even though Tsumugi lamented the fact that she couldn't serve her friends with ice cream, she was still able to serve Sawako twice with it. *The animal costumes were given back to Sawako during the room's clean-up. Nevertheless, Mio and Tsumugi were still wearing them in this episode. *At the end of the episode, Yui remembers that she can't handle air conditioners well. However, she had no problems with the air conditioners inside of the faculty office and the student council room. Category:K-ON!! Episodes